livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Feran (mazzoli)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Monk Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Irthian Deity: Quaren First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Abilities STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 11 +0 (01 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 9 = + CON (0) + FC (01) (Monk) AC: 15 = + DEX (01) + Dodge (01) + WIS (03) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (01) + Dodge (01) + WIS (03) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + WIS (03) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +03 = (00) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (00) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (02) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: none Energy Resistance: 05/Cold, 05/Electric, 05/Acid Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00% Weapon Statistics Flurry/Blows: Attack: +2/+2 = (01) + STR (03) + TWF (-2/-2) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3/1d6+3(B), Crit: 20/x2, Special: may sub a maneuver in place of an attack Quarterstaff: Attack: +03 = (00) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) (one end) Damage: 1d6+4(B), Crit: 20/x2, Special; monk Quarterstaff: Attack: -1/-5 = (00) + STR (03) - TWF (-4/-8) + Magic (00) (both ends) Damage: 1d6+3/1d6+1(B), Crit: 20/x2, Special: monk Sling: Attack: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3(B), Crit: 20/x2, Range Increment: 50' Dagger: Attack: +03 = (00) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3(SorP), Crit: 19-20/x2 Th Dagger: Attack: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3(P), Crit: 19-20/x2, Range Increment: 10' Sai: Attack: +03 = (00) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3(B), Crit: 20/x2, Special: monk, disarm Kama: Attack: +03 = (00) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3(S), Crit: 20/x2, Special: monk, trip Shuriken: Attack: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d2+3(P), Crit: 20/x2, Range Increment: 10' Special: monk Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk (+1 HP) Darkvision: 60' Innate Spells: Daylight: Spell-like ability 1/day Skilled: +2 to Diplomacy and Perception Class Features Monk Armor/Weapons: Brass Knuckles, Cestus, Club, Crossbow, Dagger, Handaxe, Javelin, Kama, Nunchaku, Quarterstaff, Sai, Shortspear, Short Sword, Shuriken, Siangham, Sling, Spear, Temple Sword AC Bonus: Add Wisdom modifier to AC when unarmored and unencumbered Flurry of Blows: Make one additional attack as a full-round attack as if using Two-Weapon Fighting. Use BAB as equal to Monk level. Apply full strength bonus to damage. Unarmed Strike: No offhand penalty for unarmed strikes. Can make unarmed strikes with hands occupied. Get Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. Stunning Fist: Get Stunning Fist as a bonus feat. Bonus Feat: Take one bonus feat at 1st level. Feats Dodge (Level 1): +1 AC as dodge bonus Improved Grapple (Level 1 Bonus Feat): +2 on grapple checks, no Attack of Opportunity Improved Unarmed Strike (Bonus Feat): Always considered armed. Stunning Fist (Bonus Feat): Opponent makes a fortitude save (DC13) to avoid being stunned. Usable monk level/day. Traits Suspicious (Social): +1 Sense Motive Sense Motive is always a class skill. Child of the Temple (Religion): +1 Knowledge(Nobility) and Knowledge(Religion) Knowledge(Nobility) is always a class skill. Skills Skill Points: 4 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Monk) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 1 3 1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 3 0 0 3 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 4 0 0 2 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 0 1 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 3 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +1 Trait Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 0 +1 Trait Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 5 0 0 3 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 +0 Sense Motive 8 1 3 3 +1 Trait Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 5 1 3 1 +0 Survival 3 0 0 3 +0 Swim 3 0 0 3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Daylight (Spell-like) Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Daylight 1/day (CL 1) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Courtier's Outfit 30 gp - lb Gaudy Jewelry 50 gp - lb Quarterstaff - gp 4 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling - gp - lb Bullets (10) 0.1 gp 5 lb Kama 2 gp 2 lb Sai 1 gp 1 lb Shuriken (10) 2 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Trail Rations x2 1 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Acid (Flask) 10 gp 1 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Total Weight: 28 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 0 GP: 47 SP: 8 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5'10" Weight: 160 lb Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Light Blue Skin Color: Fair Appearance: He is thin, but with well defined musculature. He wears his blond hair long and loose. He dresses in gaudy finery and does not appear to be near focused enough to be any good at his chosen path. His presence can be described as almost ethereal, and depending on how he comports himself can be either very seductive or very intimidating. Demeanor: He is very much at home in social situations, and carries himself much more like a playboy than the monk that he is. He is very suspicious of all those that he meets, but uses his image to effectively mask this distrust. When he is not engaged in his usual playacting, he becomes withdrawn and brooding. Background Given to the church of Quaren in Irthos as a ward when he was born, Feran grew up an orphan. He declined to go into the clerical order and instead began training his body and living a monastic lifestyle. When he was young, it was noticed that his mother had given another child to the care of others, this one to the state. Feran, excited to meet his older sister for the first time, was in for a shock. His sister was not at all what he expected her to be. Dark, cynical, jaded, curt, and most of all, a tiefling, Thiera proved to be too much for him to cope with. He was broken by what he perceived as a betrayal by his mother. In his mind to this point she was a paragon of virtue, so much so that a heavenly being had consented to impregnate her. When Feran heard that he had a sister, it had raised his opinion even higher, that one would deign to do so again. What he had instead found out was that his mother also apparently consorted with beings from the lower realms. His world shattered, he dedicated himself to the pursuit of his craft. Once he reached his majority, he spent any free time that he had drowning his sorrows in high society. This has left Feran a conflicted man. He is a monk by training and a playboy by nature, but inside he is nearly hollow. He decided that what he needed was a change of scenery, so he left Irthos for Venza, unaware that he was going to get the surprise of his life there. In case you missed it in the description, my other character, Thiera, is Feran's half-sister. They don't much like each other, so no direct interactions will occur. Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *May 25th, 2012 (Satin Knights) Level 1 *Date (non-judge) level